Side Story: DATE
by Mrs panda
Summary: [Summary] Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun kencan! padahal Changmin sudah berniat mengajak Kyuhyun kencan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Apa yang akan Changmin lakukan untuk menghentikan kencan mereka? Tentu dengan bantuan Yesung dan Sungmin. . ini adalah gaiden kedua dari ff pertama author. Warns: Pendek, Tidak jelas dll. Minds to review?


**_Date._**

_._

_._

_Rate : K+_

_Genre : Romance._

_Warning : Gaje, garing, slash, alur kecepatan, tidak masuk akal dan tidak pantas untuk di baca._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ^^_

_HAPPY READING! ^^_

* * *

"Apa?" Changmin mengeryit, heran—"Kencan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, terlihat sumingrah sekali saat dia menyerahkan lembar jawaban miliknya untuk di periksa Changmin. "Yup! Yunho-sunbae tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku tadi siang, dan lalu mengajakku kencan!" katanya, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Memang benar, tadi siang Yunho datang ke kelasnya ketika bocah itu sedang sibuk membeberkan materi pelajaran ke Seungri.  
Dengan senyum ramah miliknya Yunho menyapa Kyuhyun dan Seungri, serta tanpa basa-basi mengajak sang tuan muda Cho untuk kencan.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan 'menindas habis' semua orang yang ingin mengajaknya kencan pun cuma hanya mengangguk setuju dengan wajah cengo.

Hebat sekali Jung Yunho itu..

Changmin terdiam dan meletakan neko's pencil miliknya ke meja, matanya melirik kanan-kiri dengan gelisah.

"...Kau terima?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Tentu saja dong!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, mengacungkan jempol dengan semangat. "Kenapa harus aku tolak? Kan dia senior paling keren di sekolah kami!" tambahnya berapi-api.

Changmin kembali terdiam setelah mendengar itu, pandangannya kosong.

"..."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin dengan heran. Kenapa sih tiang satu ini?

"Yah! Shim Chang-Tiang? Kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Yah? Changmin?"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung, tidak biasanya Changmin seperti ini setelah mendengar curhatannya. Biasanya, pria itu pasti akan mengeluarkan komentar sinis hingga membuat mereka bertengkar.

Tapi sekarang?

Kyuhyun berjalan memutari meja lalu duduk di sisi Changmin, di sodoknya pipi pria itu dengan Kkuma's pencil miliknya.

Kali ini berhasil, Changmin menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali.." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengedipkan matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil, sembari melepas kacamata frame hitam yang ia kenakan, dia berujar, "Nothin', mungkin aku hanya lelah. Bisa minta tolong ambilkan air putih tidak?" pintanya, Kyuhyun mengeryit.

Sejak kapan Changmin minta tolong...?

Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun menurut saja, sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya kan bersikap manis pada guru privat sendiri?

"Ok, tunggu sebentar." ucapnya, lalu dia bangkit dan berlari keluar ruang belajar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang belajar dan tidak menemukan Changmin berada disana.

"The hell...?"

* * *

**_Keesokan harinya.._**

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mendelik, "Tidak jadi?" ucapnya, mengulang ucapan Yunho beberapa saat lalu.

Suara ringisan Yunho terdengar dari line seberang, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sembari menusukan garpu miliknya ke atas kentang goreng bertabur keju miliknya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat sembuh ya?"

["Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ssi.."]

"Sama-sama, Yunho."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari line seberang, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa?"

["Ani. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'Sunbae'..."]

"Benar juga ya?" cengir Kyuhyun.

["Yup, sering-sering lah panggil aku dengan namaku.."]

Kyuhyun menyeruput orange juices miliknya sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Akan aku pikirkan.." katanya, terdengar sedikit malu.

["Kenapa harus pake mikir segala? memang sulit ya?"]

"Tidak kok." sergah Kyuhyun—"Yunho?"

["Naaa, mudah kan?"]

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Terserah Sunbae saja."

Kini mereka berdua tertawa.

* * *

"Jadi gagal, ya? Turut berduka deh.." ucap Changmin datar begitu Kyuhyun selesai curhat.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Apa boleh buat? Yunho kan sedang sakit perut, masa iya di paksa?" ucapnya nelangsa, Kkuma's pencil miliknya di gigit dengan gemas.

Changmin menyerigai kecil.

"Oh…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, "Hanya itu?"

"Hah? Apanya?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagu, soal matematika-nya sudah selesai di periksa dari tadi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum mengedikan bahu, "Nothing." Katanya datar.

"Really?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Yup." Kyuhyun mengangguk malas.

Hening...

"Hey?"

"HM?"

"Minggu depan...mau kencan denganku?"

"What?"

* * *

**Omake:**

Yunho menutup flip ponselnya dan lalu menoleh kearah Yesung yang tengah asyik mengayun-ngayunkan boneka kesayangan Yunho, di samping pemuda itu, ada Sungmin yang sedang memelotinya.

Yunho menghela nafas berat lalu meraih buku sejarahnya..

'Seandainya saja aku tidak di ancam duluan dengan foto masa SD ku yang culun...' batinnya nelangsa.

* * *

AN: kali ini benaran END. Omg, apa-apaan drabble ini? Bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yang ada malas buat fanfic lagi, gaje lagi! ._.

Changmin: gak ada salahnya kan thor? **^.^**

Min? Kau kenapa nak?! **O.O**

Changmin: Uh? Aku kenapa? **:D**

….errr…lupakan..*berbisik ke Kyu* di kenapa sih? Kok jadi ramah dan innocent begitu?

Kyu: *angkat bahu* molla, mungkin dia stress karna keseringan nyanyi lagu "humanoids" *cuek*

… begitu? *tatap Changmin yang masih sibuk cengegesan sambil main sama robot*

Kyu: *angguk*

Ma ii, Author tau fanfic ini terlalu pendek dan gaje, tapi walaupun begitu author masih mengharapkan review~ ^^ so, mind to review?


End file.
